The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid container, and a liquid container.
As a liquid jet apparatus which jets liquid to a target, an ink jet type recording apparatus has been known widely. Specifically, this ink jet type recording apparatus includes a carriage, a recording head mounted on the carriage, and an ink cartridge which contains ink as liquid therein. While the carriage is being moved in relation to a recording medium, the ink is supplied from the ink cartridge to the recording head, and the ink is ejected from a nozzle formed in the recording head, whereby printing is performed on the recording medium.
In such the ink jet type recording apparatuses, there is an apparatus in which an ink cartridge is not mounted on a carriage in order to reduce load onto the carriage or to reduce size/thickness of the apparatus (so-called Off-carriage type).
Such the ink cartridge includes usually an ink pack which contains ink therein, and a case which houses the ink pack.
As such the ink pack, an ink pack having a valve unit at an outlet part has been known (refer to, for example, Patent Reference 1). Specifically, this outlet part is provided so as to be interposed in an opening constituting a bag part of the ink pack, and discharges the ink contained in the bag part to the outside. The valve mechanism provided for this outlet part functions as a check valve that permits only the outflow from the inside of the ink pack to the outside.
In case that the ink is supplied from the ink pack provided with this outlet part to the recording head, firstly, into the outlet part, an ink introducing pipe is inserted, which is provided for one end of an ink supply tube of which the other end is coupled to the recording head. Thereafter, by crushing the bag part, the pressure of the ink in the ink pack is increased. In result, the ink in the ink pack is supplied through the outlet part and the ink supply tube to the recording head.
In the ink pack provided with this outlet part, even if a user opens forcedly a leading-end-side opening part of the outlet part with a screw driver, the valve unit functions as the check valve. Therefore, it is prevented that the ink in the ink pack leaks out to the outside or the external air flows into the ink pack. In result, deaeration and clean levels of ink in the ink pack can be improved.
Patent Reference 1: JP-A-2002-192739
However, since in the ink pack disclosed in the Patent Reference 1, the valve unit provided for the outlet part functions as the check valve, the ink cannot be poured through the outlet part.
Further, when the ink pack filled with ink is housed in the ink cartridge, there is fear that four corners of the ink pack are caught in the ink cartridge. Therefore, the maximum amount of ink cannot be filled for internal volume of the ink cartridge.
The invention has been made in view of the above problems, and its object is to provide a method of manufacturing a liquid container, and a liquid container, in which liquid can be poured from an outlet member provided with a check valve to a liquid containing part, and the amount of liquid that can filled for internal volume of a housing can be increased.